Under the Stars
by Nordryd
Summary: One peaceful night, Rarity and Applejack talk about life.


Under the Stars

After a long day of work, especially when it ran late into the night, nothing relaxed Applejack more than sitting on her favorite hill in the orchard. A single apple tree adorned it, complete with a view of Sweet Apple Acres. The setting sun filled the sky with bands of radiant fire; a spectacular exit for the sun as it made room for the moon and night sky.

Applejack removed her hat, wiping beads of sweat off her face as she took in the vista. She sighed in wonder. She loved spending time with friends, but times alone like now were always so relaxing.

"Hello, Applejack!"

Applejack turned around, expecting to see anypony else besides…

"Rarity?"

"Good evening, darling," Rarity said. "Lovely night, is it not?"

"Sure is," Applejack replied. "But… what're y'all doin' out here so late?"

Rarity giggled. "Is it improper for a lady to go on a stroll at dusk?"

"I mean… no," Applejack said. "I just wasn't expecting ya."

Rarity smiled as she walked up to her friend. "I just figured I'd pay a visit to a dear friend. Unless… you want me to leave?"

"Oh no, y'all are fine," Applejack said. She scooted over to make some room for Rarity, whom sat down with a smile.

"So how are things with the Apple family?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, the usual," Applejack said. "Buckin' apples, feedin' livestock, Apple Bloom bein' a handful…"

Rarity giggled. "Our little sisters are growing up so fast, aren't they?"

"You said it," Applejack replied. "Seems like I just blinked and suddenly she had her cutie mark."

"Did I tell you that one of Sweetie Belle's classmates has a crush on her?" Rarity asked.

Applejack's eyes went wide. "Ya don't say…"

"Oh, but I _do_ ," Rarity said. "Sweetie Belle told me he walked right up to her and complimented her eyes."

Applejack chuckled. "Well, I'll be. Can't say I'm that surprised, though. Sweetie Belle's growin' up to be quite the looker."

Rarity smiled. "I knew it would only be a matter of time."

"Why? Because stallions are always walkin' up to _you_?" Applejack smirked.

"Well… _maybe_ …" Rarity said with a grin… and a slight tint of red on her cheek.

"I guess it runs in the family," Applejack said, giggling. "Actually, now that I think about it, Apple Bloom had somepony walk up to her as well."

Rarity gasped. "Oh, how adorable! Did she tell you _everything_?"

"There ain't much to tell," Applejack said, chuckling. "All Apple Bloom said was he came up, said he thought she was cute, and walked away."

Rarity laughed. "Well, I'm not surprised either. Apple Bloom is maturing into a lovely young mare."

" _Mare_ ," Applejack muttered. "My little Apple Bloom is growin' up so fast."

"So is my Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

"Where did all the time go?"

"Indeed…"

A moment of silence past between the mares as they gazed up into the starry sky. Not awkward silence, but thoughtful silence. Thinking about the subtle but everlasting march of time. How things just seem to slip through your hooves. How the stars slowly journey across the sky with every passing second. Scary, but also hauntingly beautiful.

"Well, how 'bout you?" Applejack said. "How are things in the world of fashion?"

"Everything's splendid!" Rarity said. "My boutique in Manehatten is thriving, and so is the one in Canterlot. Even here in Ponyville! A-Although…"

"Although? Although… what?" Applejack asked.

Rarity sighed. "It's just that… I work so much now. I feel like I don't have any time for my friends and family."

"We understand, Rarity," Applejack said. "Y'all have a lot of work to do to make all those outfits. We know how hard you work."

"Thank you, Applejack. Still… I miss having more free time on my hands. I absolutely love what I do, but it's a bit of a burden sometimes."

"I get ya," Applejack said. "I feel that way about workin' on the farm sometimes too. That's kinda why I started goin' to the spa with ya. Somethin' ta help me relax while spendin' time with a good friend."

Rarity smiled. "And I always look forward to our spa days together! It's just the thing I need to feel refreshed. And yes… some quality time with a good friend is just splendid! Like… right now."

Applejack smiled. "Yeah… like right now."

Another moment of silence fell as they gazed up into the sky once more.

"My goodness," Rarity said. "Princess Luna never fails to amaze me."

"You said it," Applejack replied.

"Oh! A shooting star!" Rarity squeaked as a star painted a white streak across the sky, piercing through the black void.

"I don't think I've ever seen one before," Applejack said.

"Well, make a wish, darling!" Rarity said.

"Um… I-I'm not sure what to wish for…" Applejack stammered.

Rarity giggled. "Well, _I'll_ wish then."

"And what are you wishing for?"

Rarity gave Applejack a smile. "For us to be able to spend more time together."

Applejack felt her face heat up. "Really?"

She couldn't help but notice how… _soft_ Rarity's smile was. It gave Applejack a very warm feeling in her heart.

"Applejack, darling. I know I might talk down on you for a lot of the things you do, but I never mean any of it. Truthfully, I admire you very much, and I love spending time with you. My only wish is that we could spend more."

Applejack wasn't exactly sure what to say. All she knew was that there was a foreign feeling in her heart. But it wasn't unpleasant at all.

"Gee, Rarity. Thanks. If I'm bein' honest, I admire y'all as well. I hope we can do this more often too. This has been mighty nice."

Applejack saw Rarity scoot closer, and felt something wrap around her back. Something furry and warm. She looked, and saw Rarity's hoof. Then, she felt the gentle caress of Rarity's mane on her face as Rarity leaned on her.

"Well then, let's make the most of what we have right now," Rarity said. "Cherish moments like this. No worries. Just good friends."

Applejack couldn't stop herself from blushing majorly. Rarity was giving her such a beautiful smile, combined with those gleaming sapphire eyes.

Who could blame any stallion for wanting to look at her?

Applejack smiled back at Rarity and leaned on her head. Rarity scooted a little closer to snuggle up more.

"Yeah… just good friends…" Applejack whispered.

Under the stars, the two mares sat in silence, enraptured by the astral sea in the sky… as well as each other's warmth.

* * *

 **Just a short fluff story for one of my favorite authors on FIMFiction for their birthday. Her name is Harmony Pie. Very young, but super talented. I highly recommend her if you like fluff. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
